Veterans Day
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.


**Story for Veterans Day! I don't know. I got a bit bored tonight so why not. Here ya go whoever is reading this random story. This story includes………..it includes what it includes. :D Peace out to our Veterans!**

**Chapter Content**

**Family Gathering**

**Sonic: Army**

**Tails: Air Force**

**Knuckles: Navy**

**The End**

"So you were there grandpa?" a tiny red hedgehog asked a tall blue hedgehog. He didn't look old at all maybe late fifties but no where near ancient.

"Yup. Me and my buds actually." The blue hedgehog smiled.

"You mean Uncle Tails and Uncle Knuckles, right?" A little dark pink hedgehog asked. She had her hair in a ponytail while her brother (the red hedgehog) had long quills.

"Uh huh." Sonic smiled as he sat in the hammock. He was out in the backyard when the grand kids became curios about his past. So they raced outside to confront him with millions of questions in mind.

"So what part of the military were you in grandpa!" the little girl asked.

"Hmm……let me see. I was part of the army. Your Uncle Tails was in the air force and your Uncle Knuckles was in the navy." The blue hedgehog said still looking up at the blue sky in deep thought.

"I think we lost him again, Tracey." The red hedgehog laughed.

"That's grandpa for you, Zac" The young girl chuckled.

"Huh? Oh where was I?" Sonic said while scratching his head confused.

Zac and Tracey laughed and looked up at the old hedgehog. Tracey stood and jumped onto his lap while Zac stood by the hammock.

"You were telling us you and our uncle were doing back in the old days." Tracey laughed. Zac laughed also.

"Oh come on. I'm that old." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Your fifty –three with a bad memory and slowly losing quills. I say that's pretty old, dad." came a female's voice. Sonic looked up and saw his oldest daughter, Sarah.

"Yeah well……Anyway. Like I was saying….." Sonic said while ignoring his daughter's random entrance.

"You're not telling them about your old fighting days are you, dad?" Sarah chuckled. She was a tall blue hedgehog with long following quills that reached her waist. She wore blue jeans and a white shirt with matching white tennis shoes.

"Oh come on moma. Let grandpa tell the story!" Zac frowned.

"Yeah moma! He was just going to tell us, too!" Tracey frowned. Sonic looked up at his daughter and smirked. She rolled her eyes and giggled. She sat on the grass and crossed her legs Indian style.

"Alright old man. Tell it." She smirked. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at his grand kids. Zac went over and sat near his mom while Tracey found her way onto Sonic's lap. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well it was…"

"You're not going to start our story without me are ya Sonic?" came a deep voice. Everyone's ears perked up. Zac and Tracey gasped and jumped up.

"Uncle Knuckles!" They both smiled. They both raced up to the old echidna. Sadly they had Sonic's speed so the poor echidna knew he was done for.

"Oh cra…Ugh!" Knuckles was tackled to the ground by the two little hedgehogs. Sonic and Sarah laughed as they saw the echidna getting crushed by the death grips of love. (AN Death grip of love is my trademark!)

"Alright kids. I think Uncle Knuckles had enough. Let him go and let's listen to the story before grandpa heads for a nap." Sarah laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that old! I still got it!" Sonic pouted. Sarah hugged him and continued to laugh. Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled. Knuckles was finally released and was helped up onto his feet by Tracey and Zac. They all went near the hammock and listened to Sonic.

"Ok so it was a long time ago in.."

"A long time ago? No wonder they consider you old!" Knuckles laughed as he held his sides. Sonic growled and stood and confronted his friend.

"Then you tell it!" Sonic growled. Knuckles smirked and nodded.

"With pleasure _old_ man." Knuckles laughed and went around Sonic to face the family. Sonic's ears lowered in annoyance and stod with his arms crossed. Zac saw him and crocked his head.

"You need to smile more grandpa." Zac smiled sweetly. Sonic raised and eye brow and chuckled.

"I told him that all the time." Another voice came. Everyone turned to see Tails. Zac and Tracey both jumped and yet again they were heading for another death grip. (AN Trademark D!)

"Wow. Looks like the old days are coming eh dad?" Sarah laughed. Sonic growled. His daughter was always the sarcastic one so he knew it was all coming at him one way or another. Sarah saw that he was getting annoyed and smiled.

"Alright! So Tails is here we can _finally_ get on with our story!" Knuckles smiled. Everyone nodded and faced the three veterans.

**AN: Ok. So I was gonna make this as one full one shot but I thought I'd make this interesting. Since I don't know anything about the Navy, Air Force, or the Army I have research to do. 8S **

**Trademark Death Hug is all mine. :D**


End file.
